Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
It may be difficult to detect and/or track objects in images. For example, tracking may be lost in some situations. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.